


Relaxation

by Lethys



Category: Season of the Witch (2011)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Probably ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethys/pseuds/Lethys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нестандартный способ времяпровождения с подачи Фэлсона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

Фэлсон видел, что его брата по оружию уже давно что-то беспокоит. А именно его прошлая жизнь в качестве крестоносца, исполнявшего, как и многие другие, волю Божью. В какой-то момент Бэймэн перестал верить, что то, что он делает - правильно. Что так действительно нужно, этого на самом деле хочет Бог - многочисленных жертв во имя очищения Земли от скверны.

\- А что, если все эти убиенные никакие не ведьмы и колдуны? - однажды задал своему другу вопрос Бэймэн. - Или большинство. Что, если мы убиваем... просто так, прикрываясь "святой миссией"?

Вот тут и Фэлсон задумался. Возможно, Бэймэн был прав, и не все те люди, которых убили крестоносцы, были нечистью. Однако, кардиналы так не считают; они свято верят в чистоту своих поступков. Последней каплей в чаше терпения стали ночные кошмары: во сне к рыцарю приходили души убитых лично им людей и задавали один единственный вопрос - за что? Бэймэн не был слабаком и слюнтяем, но такое чисто психологически тяжело вынести. Поэтому, Фэлсон не осуждал своего напарника, который решился поделиться своими мыслями.  
Дезертирство было не самой хорошей идеей, но Бэймэн морально больше не мог слепо исполнять приказы. Фэлсон как старый друг и соратник не мог себе позволить оставить напарника наедине со своими проблемами. Мало ли что.

\- И куда мы пойдём? - спросил он, усаживаясь на коня.

\- Хоть куда, - неопределённо ответил Бэймэн. - Лишь бы подальше от сюда. Возможно, за пределы Европы. Я ещё не решил.

\- Что?! - выпалил Фэлсон, надеясь, что ослышался. - Покинуть Европу? И как ты себе это представляешь? Кто нас там ждёт?

Бэймэн отработанным движением запрыгнул на своего коня.

\- Я не заставляю тебя идти со мной, - спокойно ответил рыцарь. - Можешь остаться.

Но Фэлсон всё-таки пошёл с ним. Они были в пути уже где-то неделю.

\- Бэймэн! - окликнул Фэлсон. - Ты себя не жалеешь, пожалей хоть коня. Загнётся прямо здесь, и что? Дальше пешком? Вон деревня, - продолжил мужчина, указывая куда-то вправо, - на ночь остановимся там, а днём снова отправимся в путь.

Казалось, что в деревне уже никто давно не живёт. Либо это так, либо жители боятся чужестранцев и просто попрятались в своих домах.

\- Эй, мужик! - крикнул Фэлсон.

Бэймэн начал озираться, пытаясь разглядеть хоть одну живую душу. К его удивлению, на крик Фэлсона последовал ответ:

\- Чего тебе, чужестранец?

\- Где здесь можно остановиться на ночь?

\- У старухи Доррис. Езжайте прямо. Там крайний дом слева.

\- Спасибо.

Доррис оказалась весьма приветливой старушкой. Она встретила гостей на крыльце своего старого дома, пригласила их внутрь и испуганно начала открещиваться, когда Фэлсон спросил её о стоимости проживания.

\- Бог с тобой, сынок! - воскликнула старушка. - Я не возьму с вас ни монеты! Тем более, вы же на одну ночь напросились. Не надо мне ничего, ребятки.

Конюшня к дому не прилагалась, поэтому пришлось оставить лошадей на заднем дворе, привязав их к деревянному забору.

Старушка накормила гостей скромным ужином, после чего рыцари ушли спать. Хорошо, что Доррис оказалась правильной и её вовсе не смутило, что двое мужчин поселились в одной комнате.

\- На тебя жалко смотреть, - произнёс Фэлсон, решивший наконец-то разобраться с ситуацией.

\- Спасибо, друг, - плюнул Бэймэн.

Поняв, что неправильно выразился, Фэлсон поспешил исправить ситуацию.

\- Подожди. Я в смысле, что... Я же вижу, что тебе хреново. Тебе нужно снять напряжение. Тебе нужен секс.

Бэймэн недобро покосился. У его приятеля часто бывали безумные идеи, и вообще, у него язык без костей. Бэймэн уже привык к этому, но иногда он сам поражается прямолинейности Фэлсона.

\- Ты совсем уже? - осведомился Бэймэн.

\- А что? - не понял Фэлсон. - Я что-то не так сказал? Или это слово пугает тебя?

\- Нет, но... С чего ты это вообще взял?

\- Ну, - протянул Фэлсон. - Учитывая твоё эмоциональное состояние, то, что ты почти всю дорогу молчишь.

\- Было бы лучше, если я болтал без умолку? - хмыкнул Бэймэн.

\- Не-е-ет! Я тебя прибил бы за это. Ладно, если тебя смущает моя прямолинейность, я скажу проще - разрядка.

Фэлсон заржал, а Бэймэн лишь усмехнулся.

\- Ладно, - махнул рукой последний. - А партнёршу мне где взять? Или ты предлагаешь мне... самому справиться с этой проблемой?

\- Зачем же самому? - пожал плечами Фэлсон. - Ну... Допустим.. Я могу... помочь.

Воцарилась напряжённая тишина. Всё это время Бэймэн косился на своего товарища, осмысливая услышанное. Воистину, для Фэлсона никогда не составляло труда произнести вслух что-либо пошлое.

\- Ты... надо мной издеваешься? - вкрадчиво спросил Бэймэн.

\- Нет! Почему же...

\- Предложить мне, мать твою, такое! - возмущался рыцарь. - Только твои мозги способны на это! Какого ты вообще пошёл на службу церкви с такими мыслишками?!

\- Ой, слушай, как тебя задело-то, - съехидничал Фэлсон. - Значит, тебе действительно нужно расслабиться. А рот-то тебе зажать придётся, чтобы бабуля ничего такого не подумала.

\- Ты не уймёшься со своей фантазией?! Я ведь ещё не согласился!

\- Да чего ты! Я же помочь хочу, - искренне изумился Фэлсон и, улыбнувшись, добавил: - Эта тайна умрёт вместе со мной.

\- Ты будешь гореть в аду за это, - устало ответил Бэймэн, приспуская штаны.

\- Мы будем гореть вместе, мой друг, - усмехнулся Фэлсон. - Вместе.

\- Это была твоя идея.

\- До конца снимай.

\- Знаю!

Прежде чем избавиться от штанов, Бэймэн пару раз запутался в них. Смущала вся абсурдность ситуации. Инициатор же стоял, как ни в чём ни бывало. Как будто это не он предложил своему другу подрочить.

\- Ноги шире ставь, не зажимайся, - прокомментировал Фэлсон.

Бэймэн кинул на него взгляд, полный ненависти, но промолчал. Мужчина сел на кровать и начал ждать. Фэлсон присел рядом. Он медлил. Это оказалось не так-то просто.

\- С женщинами гораздо проще, честное слово, - пробурчал Фэлсон.

\- Ты сам вызвался мне "помочь", - с ядом в голосе напомнил Бэймэн. - Да ещё и настаивал...

Он резко осёкся, когда Фэлсон неуверенно дотронулся до бедра. Бэймэн сглотнул. Он ощущал на коже это робкое, далеко не дружеское, касание. Хоть ничего ещё и не произошло, но рыцарю это уже не нравилось, и он пообещал себе, что больше никогда не доверит этого... Ладонь медленно коснулась внутренней стороны бедра, погладила. И не понять: то ли Фэлсону самому стало противно от собственной инициативности, то ли он не хотел пугать напористостью.

"Это неправильно. Об этом никто не узнает. Это неправильно. Об этом никто не узнает", - словно заклинание повторял про себя Бэймэн, косясь куда-то в сторону.

Он судорожно выдохнул: осмелевший Фэлсон осторожно погладил яички. Движения были медленными и изучающими, так как для любителя бабских тел это был новый опыт. Ещё не приходилось доводить до оргазма мужчину. Долгое воздержание Бэймэна сделало своё дело: нехитрая ласка товарища возбуждала. Бэймэн отклонился назад, упёршись руками в кровать. Он предпочёл закрыть глаза, чтобы постоянно не думать о том, насколько это неправильно. Он хотел просто расслабиться. О неправильности можно будет и позже подумать.

Фэлсон усмехнулся. Он не думал, что Бэймэн так быстро сдастся. Он-то рассчитывал, что напарник ещё чуть-чуть поломается, авось у Фэлсона действительно интерес бы появился. А так, выходит, что он обещал - теперь и выполняет. Нет, он не испытывал каких-то "не тех" чувств. Он просто помогает. И всё.

Фэлсон обхватил эрегированный член напарника и начал медленно водить по нему рукой. Всё-таки он не смог удержаться, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Бэймэна. У того перехватило дыхание, а на лбу появилась испарина. Уже через пару минут этого рыцарю стало казаться мало, и он инстинктивно подбросил бёдра. Правильно поняв намёк, Фэлсон ускорил движение. Не ожидав, что это будет настолько же приятно, как если бы он действительно сам бы занялся своей проблемой недотраха, Бэймэн застонал в голос. Причём его стоны становились громче и громче. Как же ему давно не было так хорошо.

На секунду, Фэлсону представилось, что эта бабушка божий одуванчик всё услышала и сейчас ворвётся в комнату, держа в руках виллы. Мужчина невольно хмыкнул неожиданно представившейся картине. Если его напарник продолжит так громко стонать, то всё так и будет. Недолго думая, Фэлсон навалился на приятеля, свободной рукой зажав ему рот. Мужчина не рассчитал сил, он двинулся слишком резко, и Бэймэн ударился затылком о стену. Удовольствие сменилось кратковременной болью. Рыцарь резко открыл глаза и метнул в Фэлсона озлобленный взгляд.

\- Тише, - будто бы в оправдание прошептал Фэлсон. - Ты хочешь, чтобы бабуля нас услышала? Пришла сюда? Увидела нас, а?

Бэймэн что-то промычал, закатив глаза. Видимо, ему снова стало хорошо.

\- Дыши через нос, - так же тихо произнёс Фэлсон. - Дыши. Молодец.

К счастью Фэлсона, ему не пришлось долго исполнять роль "помощника". Он сделал ещё несколько быстрых и резких движений, и Бэймэн кончил. Его громкий стон наслаждения был заглушён ладонью, плотнее зажавшей рот.

\- Всё? - спросил Фэлсон, видя тяжело вздымающуюся грудь напарника.

Он убрал руку ото рта, чтобы Бэймэн мог спокойно отдышаться. Фэлсон поднялся на ноги, подошёл к тряпке, служившая в этом доме полотенцем.

\- Вот и всё. Ничего... сложного, - произнёс он, вытирая руки.

На следующее утро они вышли на кухню. На столе стоял незатейливый завтрак, приготовленный миссис Доррис. Рыцари хотели отказаться, мотивируя, что им уже пора в путь, но старушка настояла.

Как только они покинули дом старушки, Бэймэн сообщил, что намерен зайти в церковь.  
\- Я хочу исповедоваться, - объяснил он. - То, что мы вчера сделали - грех. Я не хочу с ним жить оставшуюся жизнь.

\- Но воспоминания-то останутся, - резонно заметил Фэлсон.

\- Зато на душе будет спокойней.

Фэлсон не стал дальше спорить, но и в церковь не зашёл. Его образ жизни был далёк от идеального. Этого никакими молитвами не искупить. Но Фэлсона всё устраивало. Так что, одним грехом больше, одним меньше... Какая, к чёрту, разница?


End file.
